Versions
V.0.105 Date: 3 Sep, 2018 Hey! We saw lots of good feedback and bug reports in the Kong chat, so we pushed a new build today to address some of those :) Here’s the latest changes in the game… -Treats Store restock countdown is now affected by the Time Skippers -Kitty Crushes/Collection page now displays how many you have unlocked -When you bring up the treats a kitty wants for purchase, the amount defaults to the number that kitty requires -Gift Basket “i” icons now display the odds for each basket -If you click ‘remove’ on a kitty there will now be a warning popup letting the player know their treats/date progress will be lost if they take them out of the main roster -Fixed a bug where Worchestershire wasn’t giving the correct XP. Thanks for playing! If you like these changes please give us a good rating! V.0.103 Date: 26 Aug, 2018 Hey everyone! We’re excited to share this latest update with you. The panda team has been busy working on tons of little improvements and additions to Kitty Catsanova, so now we’re ready to share the latest build and see what you think of it! Here’s what’s new/changed: * new gift basket system animations/presentation/balance * gift basket ‘inventory’ (you can buy 5x at a time) * now you get a free lil basket every day * new time skippers system * support for ad watch * new game balance * kitty duplication/dupli-cats rank upgrade system is all new * new tutorial intro/content * backdrops appear while on dates * mega leaps+time skippers in the store page * particle effects when you tap to make jobs/crafts go faster * adjusted Queen B’s rank because she was in the highest one which didn’t give her any room to grow with the new duplication rank system * typos/minor bug fixes If you find any bugs with this latest version please let us know by emailing support@sadpandastudios.com -thanks so much! ~Sad Panda V.0.100 Date: 5 Jul, 2018 Woohoo! This version marks the 100th upload we’ve posted for the game! We still consider it an alpha/beta as many features are undergoing tweaks and are works-in-progress, but it’s neat to see how far we’ve come. I’m excited for all the changes in today’s update!! They are: * Added ‘z’ particle for when kitties are asleep. * A few balance/number changes * There’s a new tutorial for when naptime happens for the first time * Kitties must be tapped a few times to wake them after a nap. Waking up all kitties will allow a new naptime to occur * Fixed a bug where a kitty would sometimes stay on its date when removed from the active kitty slots and then re-added * Fixed a bug where the game would not completely reset on a full reset in some conditions * Fixed a bug where completed/partially completed requirements persisted across naptime and across removing a kitty from an active slot * Added a little bounce between kitty sprites to make them bounce and feel more alive. If you’re enjoying the game and like the latest changes, please consider leaving us a 5 star rating :) Thanks so much for playing Kitty Catsanova! ~Sad Panda V.0.96 Date: 19 Jun, 2018 Hey! We just pushed a new build today; it’s got some improvements here and there while we continue to work on bigger features. Here’s what’s changed: * added transition animations for things like the catsanova popup (glides in from the top of the screen) and other popups * switched to showing smaller pause icons on jobs/crafts * strengthened the tap and click/hold while the job/crafts animations run, making progress go a bit faster now * taiyaki and sugar boost pays out a little more based on each kitty’s rank * updated date taiyaki costs to be softer * store restocks have been rebalanced a bit Thanks for playing! If you have any feedback for us make sure to leave it in the comments section, and please consider rating the game if you enjoy it :) V.0.92 Date: 8 Jun, 2018 Happy weekend everyone! We have a few new things to share with this build, and a teaser of things we’re still working on. * First thing you might notice is that the Offline Earnings popup looks a little different! There is a tentative spot for ‘cat-ivities’ which we’re planning to share more about in upcoming weeks. Basically, it’s going to be an events system you can assign kitties to. There’s also the ‘watch an ad to boost your earnings’ but that’s not ready to launch yet. Soon though! * This build introduces the concept of decoupled Kitty requirements. If someone unlocks kitties in a random order (as they do), the requirement scaling will increase as expected from kitty to kitty as you unlock them. This is in contrast with the previous method that assigned fixed requirements to each kitty, sometimes causing kitties to be very difficult or very easy depending on how far you are in the game. This is a huge improvement! We’ll continue to bug fix and work on new features and improvements. In the meantime it would be really great if you could rate the game 5 stars if you’re enjoying it :) Thanks everyone! ~Sad Panda V.0.91 Date: 29 May, 2018 More bug fixes! Plus a few more we’re still working on and should have fixed/updated later this week. Cheers, ~Sad Panda Category:Browse